This invention relates to a hydrostatic bearing comprising at least one bearing shoe comprising a lower part and an upper part which is tiltably and rotatably supported thereon and which is fed with a hydraulic pressure medium in the vicinity of its upper side forming the bearing surface, being provided with a connecting bore which connects the upper side to the lower side and which is designed to relieve the mechanical support of hydraulic pressure.
In one known hydrostatic bearing construction (cf. DE-AS No. 20 49 402), the lower end of the upper part of the bearing shoe with its hemispherical outer periphery projects into a cylindrical recess in the lower part of the bearing shoe and, at the same time, is supported by a centrally arranged ball which is in engagement with hemispherical recesses in the upper part of the bearing shoe on the one hand and in the lower part of the bearing shoe on the other hand. In addition, this ball is supported by the upwardly directed end of a piston rod of an adjusting piston mounted for displacement in the lower end of the lower part of the bearing shoe. The connecting bore which, in this case, is present between the upper side (bearing surface) and the lower side of the upper part of the bearing shoe opens in the vicinity of the outer edge of the bearing surface and, in addition, mainly establishes the connection between the bearing surface and the pressure medium supply line. One major disadvantage of this known construction lies in the particularly high structural outlay involved in obtaining the movable, mechanical support with hydraulic pressure release.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a hydrostatic bearing of the type referred to at the beginning which is distinguished by its particularly simple construction and by its reliable hydraulic pressure relief for each bearing shoe.